Darrens side
by mzFabulous
Summary: like a rerite of book 3, if u h8 darren this seiries is 4 u by more thn 1 person
1. Chapter 1

**Darren's side**

Murlough was carrying me to the end of the ladder when he figured it out I…_was _tricking him. He picked me up and dragged me (it was so painful) in to a dark ally and threw me against the wall and I swear I landed in dog shit. It stank so badly, but the worst was yet to come, I could see it in his eyes. It was like seeing a serial killer up close, well DUH! he is a serial killer, anyway he drew out knives ready to kill, but he stopped and cut three cuts on my cheek.

"If I don't kill you now Shan another vampaneze WILL but I won't let them have the pleasure will I now hmmm?"

"But how did you realise!" I yelled.

"I'm not gonna tell you any of my secrets now Shanny boy?" He moved in for the kill then stopped (will he just get over with and can he _please_ stop calling me Shan) and asked…"What…never mind" he said smirking.

"I am about to die WILL YOU JUST TELL ME … GOD" I shouted at him he glared at me and smiled "Now, now Shanny boy don't use god's name in vain!"

"Do I bloody care...erm…NO!" at this point I was soooooooo annoyed I couldn't control myself. "To tell you the truth if you had fallen for it you would have been killed anyway by …" I couldn't say.

"WHO! Tell me you blasted boy I'll" he raised the knifes.

"Or you'll what! You're going to kill me anyway so just get on with it…" I said feeling like hours had all ready passed by. He picked me up, dragging me again and took me somewhere strange and I blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Crepsley's side **

"Fran I'm just off to see Darren, you know the boy." I said to Fran (Fran is my girlfriend).

"Ok hun seeya, be back tea nearly ready."

"MMMMMM! What we having?"

"Lemon cake" and I left her to make cake. I had to get to Debbie's as fast as I could I didn't want to be late just in case I was too late. I think I was there for hours and dawn was soon approaching so I knew something was wrong so I set out to find Darren. Then I caught sent off Darren and Murlough they were drawing nearer

"Hello Larten, I've been looking for you. I have your assistant Shan" Murlough said to me.

"His name is Darren." I groaned annoyed to even be in the same room as him

"Where is he if you've…"

"If I've what you can't do a thing about it even of I had anyway he is safe for now" he had an evil grin across his face. I knew he had all sorts planned of how to _dispose_ of Darren and even I couldn't let that happen…

Suddenly Gavner and Kurda burst into the scene full of tears

"He's…he's…"Kurda sobbed we all knew what he was trying to say so Gavner finished his sentence for him.

"Dead!"

Yay! Everyone cheered and someone put music on loudly, my favourite song, "Celebrate" like on the celebrations adverts. We all danced and Kurda and Gavner started laughing and Gavner said loudly "Did we fool you? Do you think we care?"

"Oh my God!" I said. "He was such an annoying brat. I am glad to have him out of my hair."

"And such lovely hair you have too," someone said sarcastically.

I turned around to see Fran.

"O Darling!" I said and kissed her passionately.

"Free lemon cake for all!" She shouted and gave everyone a slice. "No more little brats! We can do adult things, know what I'm saying!" she said! Everyone cheered and Fran continued. "Look, here is an _alcoholic beverage!_ I was ashamed to drink it in front of the brat, but now, yay! He's dead!" I felt a flush of pride run through me. My Fran was finally revealing her wild side!

Everyone got drunk, and then we got the party started! Steph (Harkat's girlfriend) came and started dancing. Emily (Kurda's girlfriend) and Jadene (Gavner's girlfriend) came along too. Harkat didn't get drunk, of course, but everyone else did. Steph started stripping, but Fran made me look away. Aww! A group formed around Steph and cheered her on. She threw her clothes all other the room and danced. I kissed Fran, but I was extra careful. Fran closed her eyes, of course, but I left mine open. I looked in my beautiful girlfriend's reading glasses and could see the reflection of Steph stripping. Ooh! Sexy! I could see her lovely belly, but nothing else. That belly button… it was all I could do to stop myself from stopping kissing Fran and going over to Steph and kissing her belly button.

"I have a treat for you!" Jadene shouted. "It's karaoke time!" She stood up and started singing

a human song I didn't recognise. Then on came Kurda, more drunk than I had ever seen him (or anyone for that matter). He started singing –

"_Emily, you're simply the best!_

_Better than all these slags,_

_Better than all the hoe's,_

_And all the sluts,_

_And I've met a lot of 'em."_

I burst out laughing then. Then Mika Ver Leth walked onto the stage, almost as drunk as Kurda.

"It was a shame about young Darren. If I had known he was going to die I would have acted sooner! I was going to wait a year or two, not too long, though, not going to let anyone else get there first. They're always so much nicer when they're virgins!"

"Mika!" About ten people said at once.

"Who ever said Darren was a virgin?" I asked.

"Well I just assumed he was" he said slightly embarrassed.

"You should not jump to conclusions." I said, laughing.

Fran gave me an uneasy look. I stroked her cheek with my thumb to show that I loved her. She looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"Wild thang! You make my heart sang!". Everyone turned round to find Emily singing for everyone. Everyone grimaced…. Except for Kurda! Kurda was spinning an imaginary lasso over his head and was proud to shout:

"That's my girlfriend!". Everyone looked at the couple as if they was strange, then they shrugged and joined Kurda with the cheering. Then, all of a sudden, Jadene and Gavner marched on stage, pushing the blonde couple to the ground.

"Don't hog the stage!" Jadene beamed. "Make room for the boom!" Music started playing and the couple did a duet of a song called 'peachy bum'.

Gavner smiled and shaked his bum, whilst Jadene was slapping it singing "Peachy bum, peachy bum". Steph tried to tip-toe away with Harkat, but she was so drunk she stumbled, drawing attention to her (very sexy) self. She'd put clothes on now, but I could still see that wonderful belly button. How I wished I was Harkat at that moment, going up to the bedroom. As Fran would say: 'they're doing adult things now'. I leaned back on my chair to see her for a bit longer, but then I fell off. Fran looked annoyed, but I reassured her. Fran then did something I've never seen her do before. She poured her self a large glass of alcohol, and drank every last drop with no pause! She let out a small belch and wiped her mouth of excess alcohol.

"Larten Crepsley, I want you baby." She said to me, very drunk. She then unbuttoned the first button of her blouse. "Take me to bed, embed yourself inside me. I need the feel of you're hot, sweaty body smothering mine. Plunge your stake into my dark places, caress my body and talk dirty to me!"

"Erm… well, I don't… erm... OK!" And I ran upstairs with my luscious girlfriend, hoping to get a glimpse of Steph, the sexy young hot vampire…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gavner's side**

After mine and my gorgeous girlfriend's duet, we decided to sit down at a small table and watch everyone else make fools of themselves. Jadene put her hand on my lap and smiled at me. I smiled back, taking her hand. Steph, Harkat, Fran and Larten had gone off 'kanoodling' which left me, Jadene, Emily and Kurda out of the group. We always hung out together. Murlough was also there, he was enjoying the attention of everyone praising him about the murder of Darren Shan. Then, I saw Steph and Harkat come downstairs, they must have finished.

"Steph! Harkat! Over here!" shouted Jadene to two of our best friends. They came to sit down at our table, shortly followed by Emily and Kurda. When Larten and Fran came back we'd have the whole gang. But you never know how long those two will be!

"This night is turning out great! I've never had so much fun in my life… except with you Jadene." I said to her, looking deep into her glistening brown eyes. "I love you so much, I can't imagine life without you by my side, and I don't want to. You've made my life so bright." I continued. She was smiling brightly. I pulled out a small box.

"Jadene, would you do me the honour of being my mate?" I opened the box to show her two key rings, both saying the word 'mates' on them. She beamed from ear to ear and clasped her mouth with her hands.

"Yes." She answered, with a small tear in her eye. My face lighted up. We stood up and hugged, and a passionate kiss followed suit. Then we saw Fran and Larten emerge from the stairs. She looked very pleased with herself…

"I'm Gavner's mate!" shouted Jadene to Larten and Fran. Fran screamed with joy and hugged her. I shook Larten's hand and then everyone else's. I then kissed the girls on the cheek, whilst Jadene did the same. I was so happy. Jadene was finally my _mate!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurda's side**

I was so happy for Jadene and Gavner. We cheered them when they walked hand-in-hand up the stairs to 'celebrate'. I could tell that Emily, my amazing girlfriend, was horny. She always avoided eye-contact and looked a bit further south to the eyes… Also, she got fidgety and chewed her nails. I looked at her and she turned away. I had to make something up so I could talk to her. "So…erm are you enjoying this" I said to her. She crossed her legs, she was so asking for it. "Why yes" she said "let's go and _celebrate_ wink wink" "I thought you would never ask". She took my hand and led me upstairs to our room. We had a large coffin to do loads of really dirty things. "Get comfy in that coffin." She smiled. "I've got a treat for you." I licked my lips and took a seat in the coffin. She stood at the other end of the room but directly in front of me. She clapped her hands twice and a song came on that I've never heard before. Emily started dancing, looking very sexy. She then casually removed her top, revealing her lacy bra. I then got an erection. She continued to dance for me, swishing her gorgeous blonde hair. She slowly shook her trousers off, leaving her in lingerie and suspenders. She looked so hot. She then spoke in her horny voice:

"Oh, I can't seem to unhook this bra, I think I need some help." She walked over to me like a model and turned her back to me, beckoning my hands to unhook that sexy piece of underwear and pleasing my eyes with her perfect naked flesh.

I had the time of my life…


	5. Chapter 5

**Harkat's side **

The party was coming to the end as it was soon approaching dawn. And I was the only one that could stay in sun light since Darren was dead. He was the only one that companied me, but he always left me, so I'm glad the bastard is dead. I wonder where Kurda and Gavner found him I'll ask the when they are finished with there "celebrating"…They returned much later I think it was about 3am but we were under-ground so they would be safe from the sun-light. So when the conversations died down I asked

"Well it was hard to find but it was almost impossible to miss that smell" Gavner grimaced at the memory of it.

"Of…what?" I asked wonder what stench could have lead them to Darren

"The stench of blood of course! He was a awful mess when found he must have really got Murlough angry to end up like that." Kurda yelled, he was still abit drunk

"Oh Harkat...kiss me you gorgeous beast" said Steph who was still drunk from last night was all over me. She drew nearer and nearer to my face and passionately kissed me. Then we were tongue to tongue, it was magical, like the first time we kissed." I think…..its time…..to go…..to…..sleep."


End file.
